1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable wash water storage apparatus for portable irrigator that is used to remove feces contained for a long time in the human large intestine or wash the interior of the women's vagina, and more particularly, to a foldable wash water storage apparatus for portable irrigator having a temperature regulation function, which can remove impurities contained in wash water to be supplied into the irrigator while keeping the wash water at a constant temperature, thereby supplying harmless wash water to a human body, and achieving improved convenience in storage and carrying by virtue of a foldable structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, the human large intestine has functions of not only regulating the content of moisture and maintaining a predetermined amount of electrolyte, but also making feces from ingesta by bacterial action. However, if the large intestine is not functioning properly, harmful ingredients and poisonous substances are accumulated in the human body, and thus, intestinal paralysis as well as expansion or rupture of aged blood vessels may be caused. As a result, the large intestine may be a hotbed of bacteria and various intestinal diseases such as constipation, diarrhea, indigestion, slim feces, abdominal intumescence, large intestine cancer, colitis, anaphylaxis, ulcer of the large intestine, piles, etc.
Accordingly, since accumulation of waste materials in the intestines causes intestinal paralysis, malfunction of the intestines, skin aging, and other various diseases, there is the urgent need for appropriate measures to eliminate the causes of the various intestinal diseases. For this reason, conventional, intestinal irrigators have been used to remove the waste materials in the intestines and consequently prevent the various intestinal diseases. The conventional intestinal irrigators have been found to obtain outstanding effects in the removal of poisonous substances caused by feces contained for a long time in the large intestine, and therefore, are being widely used for the prevention and treatment of various intestinal diseases.
As an example of the conventional intestinal irrigators, Korean Utility Model Registration Nos. 338,146 and 342,570, which are registered by the applicant of the present invention, disclose portable irrigators having advantages of simple and convenient use with no cumbersome use feeling. However, the disclosed portable irrigators have problems in that a water container, in which wash water to be supplied into the irrigator is received, has a poor outer appearance and also is undesirable in view of sanitation because it has no function of preventing invasion of impurities into the received wash water.
Furthermore, the disclosed container has a problem of inconvenience in use, and is unsuitable for use as a portable container.